triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Family
The Warren Family is a line of powerful Witches. History *Neena Warren (b. before 2200 B.C) *Neena's Soulmate (b. before 2200 B.C) Neena and her soulmate were the first ever witches after tapping into the power of the the All. It made the immortal and gave them gifts they never dreamed of. The All bonded them forever to it and one another. However this upset the balance of nature as a result the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for Neena and her soulmate to be seperated. Neena was left on Earth with half the power than before. While her soulmate was left in the All which was sent to a different realm. Once on everything was done Neena gave birth to a set of twins, Archilles and Astrid. They were concieved after Neena and her Soulmate tapped into the All before he was sent away. Archilles was born with powers like their father, just not as strong, but he used his magic for dark purposes - from him evil witches and black magic and evil being descended. Astrid had powers like Neena, just not as strong - from her witches and good magic and beings descended. Astrid went on to have children but but they possessed no magic of their own. But they and their descendants could tap into the All as practitioners. Everytime a Witch was born, he or she would inherit a tiny piece of the All. Known Descendants |-|6th Genertion= Charlotte was lead by Neena to Eva and her coven of witches in Colonial Virginia because she was pregnant with a very magical baby. Towards the end of her pregnancy, Charlotte was kidnapped by an evil witch named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of good. On October 31, 1670 Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones, who were sent back in time in order to preserve the destiny of good magic, and delivered Melinda Warren in a protective circle. Melinda Warren grew up to become a powerful witch and created the Book of Shadows. She possessed three magical powers; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and premonition. Melinda married a mortal named William Jackson and had a daughter named Prudence Warren-Wentworth. A few years later Charlotte gave birth to another daughter, Mary Warren in 1673. Relitives Family Tree Surname Meaning |-|Warren= A common English language masculine given name, or a surname meaning "enclosure" or French surname "de Warenne" meaning "from La Varrene". |-|Wentworth= Wentworth as a surname comes from England where there are places in Cambridgeshire and South Yorkshire called Wentworth, probably from the Old English byname Wintra meaning 'winter' + Old English worð 'enclosure'. In other words Wentworth was where the cattle were kept during the winter. |-|Bowen= |-|Halliwell= Halliwell derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Entry In their family grimore (also known as "The Book of Shadows" there is an entry about the family on the first page of the book. Followed by the Charmed Ones individual entry's in the book. Warren Witches An extremely powerful line of witches descended from the first witch there ever was, Neena Warren. Each generation grew stronger in power gaining more of the All back - that Neena once possessed. During the seventeenth centry one of the descendants, Melinda Warren prophesized three sisters that would be the most powerful witches ever known. That prophesy later came true when Patty Halliwell gave birth to her four daughters: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and later Paige Matthews. They spent their Charmed destiny's protecting those who can not preotect themselves. A code the sisters lived by. Notes *They are the most powerful line of witches in history. *One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them is by breaking their bonds as sisters.